


Zombies Are The Best Matchmakers

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, Similar to Walking Dead Kinda, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: In a post apocalyptic zombie infested world (Walking Dead style maybe?) Mickey gets separated from his family and runs into the Gallagher family (who are doing quite well in this new world considering all of their skills). Then maybe add some cute Ian and Mickey falling in love + Gallagher family badassery? <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of Walking Dead-ish in the sense that zombies are called 'walkers' and they can only be killed by shot or stab through the skull. Also, I picture Mickey coming upon the Gallagher house as similar to Rick and Co finding Hershel and Maggie's house, so if you've seen the show, you now have a better mental picture. Enjoy!

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Mickey mumbles as he forces his way between tree limbs and through high grass. 

 

It’s been almost 72 hours since he last saw his siblings and he’s starting to freak out. 

 

When they agree to split up and find food three days ago, Mickey was the only one who ever came back to camp. 

 

So he’s spent the past long hours searching through the surrounding area during the day and going back to their central camp at night. 

 

But considering how much time has past, Mickey is starting to fear the worst. 

 

Currently, he’s going the farthest east he’s ever gone.

 

That was the original plan the Milkovich siblings had, so in the off chance that they just took off without Mickey, he’s headed toward Washington D.C.

 

It was Mandy’s idea that D.C. was their best shot of remaining civilization.

 

Mickey and Iggy were content to just set up shop in Chicago and only move in the event of too many walkers, but Mandy insisted that they settle for more than just safety.

 

So now Mickey’s in the middle of Ohio, walking east in the hope that he stumbles upon his siblings along the way. 

 

Mickey hears rustling in the distance so he squats down. 

 

He found out the hard way that the best plan for taking out a walker was to stay low until you had a clear shot. 

 

Right now, however, he doesn’t have any weapons, so his best bet is to look for a rock or something hard, and smash the creature over the head. 

 

Before he can even gather his plan, the sound of gunfire cuts through his thoughts and busts into the walker’s skull.

 

Mickey stands up abruptly, searching for the source of the bullet.

 

He moves toward a clearing in the distance, but as soon as he’s out of the woods, an arm wraps around his neck from behind and a knife is held to his throat.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” A prepubescent voice barks. 

 

Mickey weighs his options quickly, but ultimately decides on the riskiest plan. 

 

In one swift motion, he grabs the arm with one hand and the handle of the knife with the other and throws the boy’s body over his own, making the kid land with a thud in front of him. 

 

Mickey, with the knife in hand, shuffles back a few steps as a young girl also comes into view. 

 

Mickey chooses to drop the knife as a sign of good faith, and he raises his hands so that they are level with is shoulders. 

 

The girl cocks the shotgun in her hand, it’s barrel trained on Mickey’s chest.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Mickey assures the two teens. “Just came upon this place while I was looking for my brother and sister, okay?"

 

The two kids stare at him, like they are both making the choice to either attack or let him go. 

 

However, before they can make that choice, a older, redheaded guy comes running toward. 

 

On arrival, he grabs the shotgun out of the girl’s hand and slaps the boy on the back of the head. 

 

“Jesus Christ, guys.” He scolds. “This guy’s not even armed.” He adds before flashing Mickey an apologetic grin.

 

The teens roll their eyes. 

 

“Ian, you’re too trusting.” The girl grunts. “We don’t know him.” 

 

“And he could be armed!” The kid added. “He’s got a backpack. There could be plenty of weapons in there!” 

 

“Just head back home.” The older guy shakes his head. “I can take care of this by myself.” 

 

The kids grumble as the walk in the direction of a large, white house that Mickey didn’t notice before.

 

“Look, man. I promise I didn’t come here on purpose or anything, okay?” Mickey says. “I’m just looking for my siblings so I’ll go and pretend that I never even saw this place, alright?"

 

“Okay.” The guy smirks. “Or you’re welcome to hang out for a few days."

 

Mickey tilts his head in confusion. 

 

“I’m sorry if my brother and sister have you worried, but we’re good people, mostly.” The man jokes. “Carl and Debbie found out recently that humans are sometimes bigger threats than the walkers. That’s all.” 

 

Mickey nods, remembering a few sketchy characters that he, Mandy, and Iggy encountered back in Indiana. 

 

“I’m Ian, by the way.” The man offers a hand which Mickey shakes. 

 

“Mickey."

 

“Well, Mickey. How does a shower and a good meal sound?” 

 

*

 

It only took Mickey a few days to learn that the Gallaghers are not at all what they seem. 

 

At first glance, Mickey thought that they were just a quaint, little midwest family, but as it turns out, they are anything but simple. 

 

For starters, they too were from Chicago. They just found this big house sitting on a farm and decided to make it their own. 

 

Since they arrived, they created a routine, each Gallagher with a specific role. 

 

Fiona was the leader. She was fearless and naturally maternal. 

 

Mickey figures that she is often underestimated, but after seeing her take out a few walkers with only her bare hands, he learned to never make that mistake. 

 

Lip is the brains. He divides the rations and water, making sure they are never too low in case of an emergency. He has go-kits at the ready if walkers ever attack and an extensive map of every town they’ve raided for supplies and which places are still potentially stocked. 

 

Ian is the gatherer. He goes on runs every week to get any food and stuff that is looking slim. 

 

Debbie is the nurse. She’s taught herself how to treat and stitch up wounds from some medical books she found in the house. 

 

Carl is….well, Carl. He likes to think that he’s the muscle of the group, but most of the Gallagher children can take care of themselves. Mickey thinks that he just takes extra joy in stabbing a walker through the skull. 

 

And, finally, there’s Liam. 

 

Mickey was shocked to learn that they’ve kept a three year-old alive in this world. 

 

There have been many times that Mickey’s had to make a run for it and just hope that his siblings were behind him, so he has no clue how you can make sure that a little kid doesn’t wander off. 

 

But that whole ‘no man left behind’ is the Gallagher mantra. 

 

They work on a strict plan that keeps them alive and together, and that’s more than Mickey can say right now so he’s starting to think that they have the right idea. 

 

Currently, Mickey is riding with Ian in an old pick-up truck. 

 

He woke up to the sound of the siblings bickering about how dangerous Ian’s run was going to be today so Mickey volunteered to go along. 

 

Mickey almost feels obligated to go anyway.

 

The Gallaghers accepted him pretty quickly and they haven’t talked about any deadline where he has to leave. It’s like they’re completely okay with him staying at their house forever.

 

So Mickey decides that he might as well find his place among the family in case he really does stay here long term.

 

“Where are we going exactly?” Mickey asks, realizing he offered to tag along even though he had no knowledge of their destination. 

 

“It’s just a little strip mall one county over.” Ian answers. “I don’t know why Lip was flipping the fuck out cause we haven’t even been there to know if it’s bad or not."

 

“Maybe that’s why he flipped out.” Mickey mumbles.

 

“What do you mean?” Ian squints. 

 

“I mean, you haven’t been there, right? So if you show up alone and it’s swamped with walkers, you’d be fucked."

 

Ian looks at Mickey out of the corner of his eye before scoffing. 

 

“I’d be fine.” He says. “I’ve run into plenty of trouble before and I always come back safe.” 

 

“Yeah, well. You never know what day will be the one that you don’t.” Mickey sighs. 

 

Ian nods. Mickey won’t talk about it, but Ian can tell that his siblings are constantly on the guy’s mind. How could they not be?

 

“You know, we have a few cars and plenty of gas. I’m sure Fiona would let you drive one around to look for your brother and sister.” Ian offers.

 

“Thanks.” Mickey says, not verbalizing his thought that at this point it’s probably already too late. 

 

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, both boys sneaking looks at the other, but ultimately saying quiet. 

 

When they finally pull up to the strip mall, Ian throws the truck in park, right in front of the door of the supermarket. 

 

He hops out of the truck and heads inside, Mickey right on his heels. 

 

Ian cocks the gun in his hand and Mickey does the same.

 

Ian motions for Mickey to walk to the right while he goes left.

 

Both men slip along the wall, keeping their head up in case of any lingering walkers.

 

Mickey turns at the sound of Ian’s gun shooting two bullets.

 

“You okay?” He calls.

 

“All good.” Ian responds, leaving two dead walkers in his wake and skipping toward Mickey with a shopping cart. “Now let’s grab this stuff and get out of here. The sound of gunfire might draw more walkers from nearby."

 

They split up, each picking the things on their list. Stuff like bottled water and cans of soup and fruit. 

 

Mickey moves his cart back to the truck, meeting Ian there. 

 

“So you just do this every week by yourself?” He asks. 

 

“Just about.” Ian shrugs. “Sometimes Carl comes along, but that makes Fiona nervous so it’s me by myself most days.” 

 

“Brave.” Mickey breathes, prompting Ian to smile but pretend he didn’t hear it. 

 

They ride back to the house in a comfortable silence. 

 

There’s something about Ian that puts Mickey at ease. He’s not sure if it’s his easy-breezy personality or just the way he accepted Mickey right away, but Ian’s presence just makes him feel calm. 

 

When they pull up outside the house, the whole family rushes out. Mickey assumes that this is some tradition the Gallaghers have every time Ian makes it back, because the man returns all the hugs eagerly.

 

Lip and Carl begin unloading the truck, placing everything in the very neatly organized pantry that Lip keeps a strict inventory of. 

 

“Wow, Ian. This is great.” Lip calls. “Bottled water was a good call. We won’t have to boil any well water for a while.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I going for.” Ian nods. 

 

Mickey leans against the door, watching as the family scurries around, each fulfilling their role. 

 

He smiles thinking about if he ever tried to micromanage Mandy and Iggy the way that Fiona and Lip control the Gallagher house. 

 

Mickey is ripped from his trance by Fiona placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“We will find them, you know.” She offers a small, comforting grin.

 

“I know.” Mickey lies. 

 

No matter how much he hopes and wishes, logic tells him that his siblings are long gone, in one sense or another. 

 

He excuses himself to his room, like he does most nights after supper. 

 

He’s still not used to being around so many people anymore so it can be a little overwhelming to listen to all the Gallaghers talk at once, like they do around the dinner table. 

 

He lays in bed and thinks of any area he hasn’t explore in his quest to find his siblings. He questions whether he should be staying or if he should leave and head to Washington. He knows he has to decide if he is going to live here and take care of himself or if he’s going to ignore his instincts and journey on in search of Mandy and Iggy the way his heart wants him to. 

 

*

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Mickey is woken up by the quiet sound of knuckles rapping against his door. 

 

“Yeah?” He calls out, rubbing his eyes and trying to push himself into a sitting position. 

 

The door creaks open and Ian sticks his head inside. 

 

“Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready.” He smiles. 

 

“Thanks.” Mickey mumbles, eyes still half-closed.

 

“And Lip found some people wandering around and brought them back so you might wanna hurry if you want any food.” Ian adds before slipping back out the door.

 

Mickey groans, pushing his body up and out of the bed and throwing on a pair of sweatpants. He opts to go shirtless for breakfast because it’s hot in this house and three weeks is long enough for him to be comfortable around the Gallaghers without a top. 

 

Before he can even descend the stairs, he hears Fiona berating Lip.

 

“Christ, Lip. You can’t just bring home every hot girl that you wanna fuck.” Fiona says. “We can’t afford to feed every pair of tits that you stumble acros-” 

 

“Fiona, wait.” Lip interrupts. “It’s not just a girl. She’s Mic-"

 

“I don’t care how great she is, Lip!” Fiona shouts. “We have rules."

 

Mickey shakes his head at the bickering siblings, walking past them and into the kitchen. 

 

He freezes in his step when he locks eyes with the dark haired girl at the counter. 

 

“Mandy?” He breathes.

 

He also trips in his haste to run to her and pull her into his arms. 

 

“Holy shit.” Mickey whispers against her shoulder. “I thought I’d never see you again."

 

“Can’t get rid of me, Mick.” She smirks, hugging him back tightly. 

 

“What about me?” A voice calls, leading Mickey to turn his head and take in the sight of his older brother.

 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Mickey shakes his head, releasing Mandy to wrap his arms around Iggy.

 

Lip turns to Fiona smugly, a guilty look on her face.

 

“I didn’t know.” She mumbles. 

 

“Tried to tell you.” Lip quips, grabbing a slice of bacon off the table and chewing it obnoxiously. 

 

*

 

Mandy and Iggy fall into place easily, both surprised by the Gallagher hospitality. 

 

When they look to Mickey for explanation, he just shrugs, a grin on his face. 

 

“They’re Gallaghers.” He says, as though those two words explain everything. 

 

The next day, Mickey, Ian, Lip, and Carl go out on a big haul. 

 

It was supposed to be just Ian and Mickey, so when Lip and Carl invited themselves along, both boys had to hide their obvious disappointment. 

 

Ian and Mickey had been dancing around each other for about a month. It was just a matter of time before someone made the first move, but the two men were each too scared that their feelings weren't reciprocated so they stayed as just friends. 

 

Currently, the four boys were in an abandoned shopping centre. 

 

Ian and Mickey were only supposed to be getting medical supplies in the pharmacy here, but when Debbie and Mandy found out that the area had a couple clothing stores, they demanded some new clothes.

 

So now the boys were wandering through an old Macy’s, trying to figure out what stuff to get their siblings. 

 

Mickey is looking through a rack of jeans when he glances up to see a walker headed straight for him.

 

He slides his knife out it’s holster on his hip, only to have another walker grab his arm from behind. 

 

Before Mickey can blink, he’s surrounded by about six walkers. 

 

“Help!” Mickey yells, hoping the other boys are close enough to save him before it’s too late. 

 

He stabs his knife into the skull of the walker closest to him, but it seems like as soon as he takes one out, another one pops up. 

 

Right as Mickey is about to give up, an arrow slices through the air and impales itself through a walker’s skull. 

 

He hears the patter of feet running toward him as the Gallagher boys go to work. 

 

Carl shoots an arrow through two more, while Lip uses his knife to take them out one by one. 

 

But it’s Ian that comes in like a knight in shining armor, sending a bullet straight through the final four.

 

They all let out a collective breath in the new silence. 

 

Mickey’s body sags against the wall behind him as he listens to the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. 

 

He’s still catching his breath when Ian rushes forward and pats him down, searching for bite marks. 

 

“Oh thank god.” Ian whispers when he find no blood or wounds. 

 

“I’m okay.” Mickey assures him. 

 

“Good.” Ian nods, eyes wide. “I was worried I was gonna lose you before-"

 

Ian cuts himself off, but keeps his eyes trained on Mickey’s face.

 

“Before what?” Mickey asks. 

 

“Before I got to do this.” Ian breathes, cupping Mickey’s face and bringing him in for a kiss. 

 

Mickey returns the kiss readily, thankful that Ian feels as strongly as he does. 

 

When they pull back out of need for more oxygen, Lip scoffs. 

 

“Finally, the pining was painful.” He says.

 

“Yeah, we were about to hold an intervention.” Carl adds. 

 

Ian and Mickey laugh, foreheads touching.

 

Mickey leans back in for another kiss, overwhelmingly happy that someone finally made a move. 

 

Lip and Carl roll their eyes, heading back for the truck.

 

“C’mon, love birds.” Lip smirks. “Gotta get back home before one of you gets us killed."

 

Ian pulls back slowly, beaming at Mickey and grabbing his hand to lead them both back to the car. 

 

Mickey smiles. Who knew a zombie apocalypse was the quickest way to get yourself a boyfriend? 

**Author's Note:**

> I am now reopened for prompts so send me some on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Side Note: If you're reading 'What Did I Miss?', I know that I missed an update this week, but I should have one for you by this Monday <3)


End file.
